


Method Acting

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Junsu forgets to think about how he's acting, he reaches out for Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting

When Junsu forgets to think about how he's acting, he reaches out for Jaejoong. It's an old habit, a leftover from the early days when he'd thought they were the same age, the days when Jaejoong wasn't his hyung, just Jaejoongie, or Jaejoongah, his friend and fellow trainee. Most of the time, now, Junsu remembers to catch himself. It's easy enough in front of the cameras, but there are moments when it's hard to remember why he bothers after all this time, still times when he doesn't even notice what he's doing. Like now, with Jaejoong unwell, and Junsu the only other person in the apartment, left behind under the excuse of still being not entirely recovered himself.

"Come on, Jaejoongah," Junsu says, brushes a lock of sweat-soaked hair away from Jaejoong's eyes and tucks it behind his ear; Jaejoong's cheek is almost scalding against Junsu's skin. "You need to eat something. There's soup, it won't hurt your throat. It's got vegetables in it, even. Good for you. And you can take some more medicine too."

Jaejoong's smile is tired but real, his voice hoarse and barely there when he answers. "You haven't called me that in so long. I missed it."

Junsu smiles back, but refuses to be entirely distracted. "I'll call you it some more if you come eat with me now," he says, slides his hand down Jaejoong's arm to clasp their fingers together and pull Jaejoong up.


End file.
